Anti-STORM Sentiment
The Ideology against STORM Unionball, or prejudice against The Organization, Zombies and Aliens Sentiment by Countries (Asia) East Asia Japan (Japanese Empiretangle and Hirotaka Japanball) Japan has a long history of Anti-STORM, during Chinese Occupation of Japan and during Japanese Empiretangle period, Anti-STORM Protests have been rising all throughout Japan at that period, during Chinese occupation of Japan, The Anti-STORM sentiment is getting stronger and stronger in Japan, with Japanese Nationals Assasinating the president of STORM Japanball. Yoshikuni Hirotaka, the man who reunited Japan from STORM Rule, ruled Japan, creating Hirotaka Japanball. He, and his decendants promote Anti-STORM since Kyushu and Okinawa was under STORM Rule, he allows his citizens to burn down STORM and Israeli flags and executing a captured STORM Soldier. There is even a festival in Japan called 嵐の殺害の日 (Day of STORM Killing). Korea (Jaesun Koreaball) Korea, similar to Japan, Has a significant Chinese Influence against STORM. The STORM Government of Korea wants to destroy the Korean Race, while Chinese and Koreans Destroyed STORM in Korea also. Heavenlist Jaesun Koreaball also hates STORM, since they colonized and massacred Korean Nationals In Jeju, Men, Women and Children are all killed. Then the Korean Government also allows people to Burn STORM's Captured Soldiers alive and thrown to the sea. It was Stronger in Busan, where People living in Busan hangs wallpapers and Signboards saying (FUCK YOU STORM). China, Taiwan and Mongolia(Second Empire Of Chinaball,Kung Chinaball,Ming Chinaball and Shui Chinaball China Was one of the most Anti-STORM Countries in the world, with STORM trying to conquer China a lot of times, China have sent out propaganda leaflets all around China, saying that China is the good guy while STORM Is a terrorist. When Kung Takes over, STORM has targeted Beijing and a lot of China's coastal cities as well as nuking Nanjing and capturing civilians, Raping the females, Killing the males and children etc. Kung China ordered a full out invasion and allows Extreme Anti-STORM people there. Shui China, along with STORMAFA and Beijing Alliance, Also allows anti STORM mercenaries and Agents to kill STORM. Shui China also nuked STORM members and Israel. But when STORM Died, Anti-STORM Sentiment is still very strong in China. China also had influenced it's neighbours of killing STORM, The Chinese Language department also Bans people from saying that they like STORM, concidering it as an Insult to China and The Chinese Culture. Southeast Asia Vietnam(Vietnamese Empireball and Duc Vietball) As former Vietnamese Empireball, The Monarchy hated STORM and wanted it dead. The Vietnamese, Also influenced by China, was also very anti-STORM. Duc Vietball was born after the monarchy collapsed, but There are less anti-STORM Sentiments in Vietnam. Because Anti-Thai sentiments are much stronger. But after Hanoi was nuked, Vietnam declare war on STORM, hoping to destroy it from the premises, the people there wanted to kill Israel and all STORMs in The world. Thailand(Thai Federationball) Thailand, Influenced by both China and Malaysia, was also an active STORMAFA Member and was one of the countries that are most desperate of STORM Death. Because of The Nuking of Bangkok, which resulted in a very big death toll, Thailand spreaded propaganda of Anti-Burmese, Anti-Israeli and Anti-STORM Leaflets in Southeast Asia. The Thai Government, Like Japan, has a day of festival for celebrating Anti-STORM and Anti-Burmese country of theirs. Malaysia(New Malayan Republicball) Malaysian History, formerly a very pro-STORM country, but after a new political party, A party that promotes liberal democracy, secularism, pro-west, social justice etc. have won, which forms New Malayan Republicball, The government spreads Anti-STORMism around the world, New Malayan Republicball soon emerged as a real superpower, as it spreads a lot of Anti-STORM and it is also one of the most Anti-STORM countries in the world, with all Malaysians wanting to kill STORM. When, NMR's father, Malayan Sultanaterawr became a pro-STORM zombie and it took over Malay World, The Democratic, and human Malays destroyed the zombie Sultanate and wanted STORM dead for dividing the Malay People and leaving a cancer called STORM Malaysiaball. It also hates not Just STORM, but Burmese and Israelis too who helped STORM, It is even legal to burn down STORM, Israeli and Burmese Prisoners alive in the streets of Kuala Lumpur. Philippines (United Philippinesball) As a former Malaysian Colony, Philippines also had significant Malaysian Population there, which brought Anti-STORM ideas in Philippines. The Philippines also had a presence of New USAball's over there to kill STORMs there. Philippines, like Korea, allows it's people to burn STORM Flags in public. It also hates Israel and Burma too. While Anti-STORMism is the strongest in the country. Indonesia (Indonesian Kingdomball and Free Indonesiaball) Even though being close to Malaysia and Being member of STORMAFA, Anti-STORMism is not strong In Indonesia at the starting of Worldwide civil war. As the Malays are angry with Indonesia not doing much to kill STORM, Indonesia begin to be more Anti-STORM. Some Malay STORM party members, who escaped from New Malayan Republicball to Indonesia, was executed by Indonesian Army and all are killed. South Asia India,Nepal,Bhutan,Sri Lanka, Bangladesh (Indian Unionball) India, bordering Pro-STORM Myanmar, where Burmese Border Patrol had killed Hindus and Muslims on sight, which makes the Indian Government very angry. Indian Troops, retaliated fire on the Burmese and STORM troops, killing 10 Indian Troops and 20 Burmese Troops. The Sentiment was strong in Dhaka, Calcutta, Bengaluru and New Delhi, with Indians showing signboards of (I MYANMAR AND STORM). But for the Muslims, It is even worse, even in Muslim Majority cities like Dhaka and Chittagong, there is even Anti-STORM and Anti-Burmese Advertisements. Pakistan,Afghanistan (Ahmadani Pakistanball) Pakistan, under years of domination from Second Empire Of Chinaball, Was also very Anti-STORM. The Pakistani Government, Like India,China,Malaysia,Russia and USA, Allowed Anti-STORM Advertisements in Websites and etc. Pakistan, has a majority Muslim population, it is very obvious that they hated STORM A lot, Since STORM Likes persecuting Christians, Buddhists, Muslims, Shintoism Believers ,Jews etc. Pakistan also, has a lot of Nukes and Missile systems pointing at Israeli and Burmese Land. Central Asia, Caucasus, Russia Central Asia, Azerbaijan (Central Asian Turkestanball) Central Asia, with Russian and Chinese Influence and has a majority Muslim Population, Is also very Anti-STORM. In Astana, the government of Central Asia executes STORM soldiers and prisoners live on their news, with decapitation. The country also participated in securing the Caucasus and Central Asia from STORM, with deaths of 150 STORM Spies and infiltrators, who were executed and bodies thrown in the Tajik mountains. Armenia, Eastern Georgia (Yardumianball) Armenia, allows Russian Influence In the country, so It is naturally Anti-STORM. Armenian STORM Rebels are usually suppressed by Russian And Armenian Armies. The STORM eventually wanted to destroy Armenia, Russia and Ottoman by fleeing to Georgia, which is under Anarchy. But Russians, Armenians And Turks already knew STORM's plan. Armenians hunted down any STORM's fleeing to Georgia, letting Russia, Armenia and Ottoman to split Georgia up. For the people, the Armenian People sometimes burn STORM flags for fun at cities. Russia, Baltics, Ukraine, Belarus, Moldova, Northern Georgia (New Russian Federationball) Russia, similar to China, Malaysia, Ottoman and America, Is one of the Most Anti-STORM countries in the world. Russia, formerly conquered by STORM Russiaball, Is very big STORM Enemy, the Russian People believes that STORM will one day summon back STORM Russiaball. The Russians wanted to prevent that so that Russia made it legal to Actually kill Zionist Russians, Burmese Russians and any STORM Supporters In Russia Russia, also under heavy influence from Peoples STORMFA Socialist Unionball, A Socialist Party In Russia, which also Promotes Anti-STORM. So Russia hated STORM a lot and executed STORM Russiaball's leader, Aleksandr Vlasov whom was chainsawed into a lot of parts, minced and crushed, and burned the rest of the body up. Middle East Iran, Qatar, Parts of UAE (Khomeinist Iranball) Iran, formerly the Sumerian Empire, left a big anti-STORM Culture in Persia and in Iran. Iranians have one of the most hated views of STORM among most Middle Easterners. When Iran became Khomeinist once again, Iran, like his ancestor, Was extremely Anti-Israel, Calling them the Great Satan and Puppet of STORM and also Zionist Dictatorship Iranian schools, does not let the children recognise Israel as an independent state while the Israeli land is named (Palestine). Iran designated Israel as Terrorist and a supporter for terrorism. Iran allows killing of Zionist Iranians and STORM People in Iran. Syria,Iraq,Jordan,Lebanon,Kuwait, Parts of Saudi Arabia, Bahrain (New Ba'athist Syriaball) Syria was under influence from Russia and Iran, so it supports Anti-STORMism In the country. Like in the past, Syria is the most Anti-Zionist Country in the world, tied with Palestine, Iran, Ottoman, Egypt and Malaysia. Since STORM supports The Zionists and the Zionists had killed Jordanians and Lebanese in Syrian Territories. Syria declare that Israel is a terrorist supporter and Israel is responsible for my deaths of Syrians. Syrian Government responded by Killing Pro-Zionist and Pro-STORM Rebels in Syria and killed Israeli backed New Al-Qaedaball in Syrian territories. Syria often responded by Bombing Israel Daily. They allowed killing of STORM People (Especially Zionists) Turkey, Southern Georgia (Hazar Ottoman Empireball) Yemen, Oman, Parts of UAE and Saudi Arabia (Free Republic of Yemenball) Egypt, Western Coast of Saudi Arabia (Islamic Republic of Egyptball): Palestine (Greater Palestineball) Parties * Hirotaka National Alliance (Hirotaka Japanball) * Korean People’s Heavenly Movement (Jaesun Koreaball) * Monarchist Movement Organization (Second Empire Of Chinaball) * Heavenly Movement of China (Kung Chinaball) * Democratic Heavenly Alliance (Shui Chinaball) * Vietnamese Heavenly Party (Duc Vietball) * United Thai National Alliance (Thai Federationball) * Socialist Front of Myanmar (South Myanmarball) * Malaysian's National Democratic Organization (New Malayan Republicball) * National Party of the Indonesian People (Free Indonesiaball) * Filipino National Democratic Front (United Philippinesball) * Democratic Union of Australia (Great Australiaball) * United Zealand Democractic Movement (Zealand Empireball) * All India National Congress (Indian Unionball) * Islamic Democratic Union of Pakistan (Ahmadani Pakistanball) * All Turkestan Socialist Party (Central Asian Turkestanball) * Coalition of the Islamic Unity (Khomeinist Iranball) * United Arab Socialist Ba'ath Party (New Ba'athist Syriaball) * All Russia Bolshevik Party (New Russian Federationball) * Simon Bolivar Patriotic Socialist Pole (Bolivarian Unionball * Armenian People’s Party (Yardumianball) * All Africa United for Socialism (United African Republicball * United Irish Republican Party (Irish Republican Stateball) * People's Republic Patriotic Party (New Republic of Greeceball) * Islamic Organization of Ottoman (Hazar Ottoman Empireball) * Democratic Liberal Union of America (New USAball) Category:Ideologyball